Distraction
by Ryzaki
Summary: Male Shepard/Conrad Fic. Slash. Dubcon. Some OOCnes. Renegade Shepard.


Warnings: In Summary but will repost here: Dubcon, Slash, OOCness, Renedouche Shepard, Naive!Conrad

Beta'd by Lilliful

* * *

"Hey, Commander Shepard! Please wait!"

I turn around just in time to see some fool run up to me. He looks young, or maybe that's merely the "I haven't worked a day in my life" talking. Coddled and juvenile, he's panting lightly by the time he reaches me, and gives me a bright smile. What could he possibly be grinning at me for?

"Could you take a picture for me?"

A picture? Why would some kid want that?

"I heard about what you did on Akuze and-"

My face doesn't betray a thing, but something inside of me heaves. The screaming starts up again and I can taste the sand and the blood; hear those damnable Thresher Maws shrieking as they drag my crew under.

"You're practically a hero!"

I snort derisively. A hero? More like a damn coward, not even looking behind me as I ran. I'd served with those men, respected them, and there was nothing I could do to stop those damnable creatures from killing them. And even then, this kid is staring up at me, expectantly. I give him the stern gaze I usually reserve for the turian councilor, and he quickly looks away, then at the ground as he bites on his lower lip. I look him over, but there's nothing special about him other than the glint in his eyes. I'm tempted to tell him that I don't have the goddamn time to deal with his nonsense when his blue eyes meet my own. When was the last time someone had looked at me like that? I curse myself because I know it's been too long, and I'm responding without meaning to. I find myself examining his face. He's not bad off, rather young-looking with big blue eyes and messy blond hair, and I wonder how long it'll take me to tempt him into bed before I can stop myself. Fuck. Well, if nothing else he'd provide a suitable distraction. Maybe I could sleep in oblivion instead of reliving nightmares.

"Commander?" His voice cracks a little, and I can almost taste his nervousness.

"Fine. You want a damn photo? Take one." He takes no offense at my harsh tone and merely breaks into a bright smile as he fumbles for his camera.

"Yes, of course Commander Shepard! My wife will love this." Wife? I arch a brow just a millimeter. Someone actually married this man?

"Could you… pose with your gun?" Hm? He seems to be blushing somewhat as he holds up the camera.

Who the fuck does he think I am? His show dog? I cross my arms instead and give him a masterful rendition of my "don't fuck with me" stare. He freezes with his mouth slightly agape, the look reminding me of terrified prey caught in the stare of a predator. The role suits him. He's shorter than me. Slighter. Unable to look away, his nervous eyes are locked on me as my gaze continues to travel over him. I knew instinctively that I could overpower him. I look back up at his face and, as our eyes meet, I feel a savage glee realizing he has now averted his eyes with even his body posture screaming complete submission. I wonder if he's even conscious of it. I let him squirm a little longer before steeping back and giving him a slight smirk.

"You want me to hold my gun?" I made it sound as lewd as possible just to see the flush now spreading across his face.

"Yes… Commander." I can't help but notice his voice sounds a little breath-y. I look around, taking note of the low foot traffic - this place is relatively abandoned. If I wanted him, I could take him against the wall. It really has been a long time, I thought, sucking my teeth. Ever since Akuze.

"Commander!"

They've found me. I turn to face Lieutenant Alenko and Chief Williams, both of whom are rapidly closing in. Damn if these vultures weren't persistent. It's bad enough I have to deal with that goddamn Council's bullshit.

"There you are! Udina-"

"I'm not in the mood to indulge your blatant disregard for protocol, Gunnery Chief Williams. I am your commanding officer. You will treat me with the respect that is my due." The bitch was forced onto my ship to begin with, and I'm not about to let her get comfortable, let alone speak freely. "Unless in a combat situation, you do not shout at your C.O., do you understand Williams?"

"Sir, yes sir" she grinds out, even as her eyes blaze with anger. Good. Alenko gives her a concerned look and places a calming hand on her shoulder. How useless for him to placate her. She should turn that rage towards Saren and/or the Geth, and do something useful for once in her goddamn life.

"Commander." Alenko's voice is, as usual, perfectly calm. It pisses me off. "Ambassador Udina wanted to see you as soon as possible."

Udina's one slippery bastard, and I know he'd sell me out in a second if he thought it'd advance him. Just thinking about it, my lip curls in disgust. "Udina can kiss my ass."

Williams looks to be hiding a glint of amusement while Alenko sighs softly. Typical.

"C-Commander Shepard?" Ah. I'd forgotten about the kid.

"Is this okay?" Smirking, I aim my gun directly at Williams. "Right between the eyes." She bristles, her eyes practically boring holes in me until her disgust boils over and she storms off. I chuckle as she goes, shameless in my amusement. She really is too easy. One of the small pleasures of command is pushing people's buttons, and hers are so lovely and expressive.

"Was that really necessary, Commander?" Alenko is now barely containing his exasperation, but he controls his emotions too well for me to really have fun fucking around with him. He's almost as bad as those damn Geth. This blonde, on the other hand… I look back towards him and his eyes are wide and curious as he glances between us.

"Lieutenant Alenko, retrieve Williams and meet me in the Council chambers."

"Understood." With a small shake of his head, he heads in the direction Williams stormed off in.

I give the blond another once-over before aiming my gun casually at a darkened wall.

"This okay for you?"

The blond quickly glances from Kaidan's retreating back to me, nodding eagerly and smiling.

"Yes. It's perfect." He takes a quick picture.

"Thanks Commander! My wife will really appreciate this." Right, the wife. Wonder if he has kids-the whole idyllic life unspoiled by the horrors of war. It shows in his optimism, the lucky bastard. How easy it would be, to destroy that life. To destroy the innocence in those eyes and to show him how ugly and cruel the world can be. I smile bitterly at him, but he only gives me a warm, shy smile in return, and a chaste one at that. Content to retreat for now, I lean towards him and drawl "I'll see you around." But, I can't help myself, and rub a thumb across his bottom lip. "Sorry, you had something there." His eyes widen just a little, and he starts moving forward of his own accord. It would be so easy…

So I pull away from him. I turn around and I walk away, just like that. Bedding him would be too easy, and over too quickly. I'd rather draw out this small amusement a little longer. And nothing gets me in the mood to fuck people over like a meeting with Udina.


End file.
